


The Absence of Words -- Wenn Worte fehlen......

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x18, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine weiß nicht, wie er das Geschehene in Worte fassen soll.Handelt von der Schul-Schießerei in 4x18'Shooting Star' / 'Letzte Chance mit Schuss'und dem Tag danach.





	The Absence of Words -- Wenn Worte fehlen......

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Absence of Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759541) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Vielen vielen Dank an meine liebe [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mich immer wunderbar berät, wenn ich unschlüssig bin, welche der unzähligen Missing Scenes ich auswählen soll. Außerdem ist sie die weltbeste Beta-Leserin! <3 <3

 

 

Später, nachdem die Polizei Entwarnung gegeben hat und er angeschnallt auf dem Beifahrersitz im Wagen seiner Mutter sitzt, hält sie während der ganzen Fahrt nachhause fest seine Hand. In seiner anderen Hand hält Blaine sein Handy fest umklammert und denkt zum millionsten Mal darüber nach, dass er Kurt wissen lassen sollte, was geschehen ist. Kurt sollte es erfahren. Er würde es wissen wollen. Er sollte Kurt darüber informieren sollte, was geschehen ist, dass es vorbei ist, dass alle in Sicherheit sind.

 _In Sicherheit,_ denkt Blaine und der Atem stockt ihm in der Kehle, weil er nicht weiß, ob er sich jemals wieder sicher fühlen wird. Er glaubt nicht, dass er jemals wird vergessen können, wie es gewesen ist, sich zu verstecken, zu warten und nicht zu wissen, ob heute sein letzter Tag wäre, ob er noch eine Stunde, eine halbe Stunde, eine Minute zu leben hätte – so verängstigt und hilflos, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Er blickt auf sein Handy und hat immer noch keinen Schimmer, was er sagen soll. Was kann er schon sagen? Wie sollte er das in Worte fassen. Wie könnte er irgendetwas davon in Worte fassen?

Seine Mutter verstärkt ihren Griff um seine Hand und sagt mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, das sie erfolglos zu verbergen versucht: "Dad kommt auch nachhause. Er hat gesagt, wir treffen uns dort."

Soweit Blaine sich erinnern kann, ist es das erste Mal, dass sein Vater früher von der Arbeit nachhause kommt, seit Cooper seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hat. Seit er nicht mehr nach der Schule zu Spielen und Vorstellungen hat kommen müssen, und so tröstlich es auch ist, zu wissen, dass sein Dad ihn so sehr liebt, so sehr erschüttert es ihn auch, weil es das _erste Mal_ ist, soweit er sich erinnern kann.

Das ist..... heute war..... Das ist etwas Ernstes.

Nicht, dass er das etwa nicht gewusst hätte. Er hat es schließlich erlebt. Er war dort in der Schule, im Chorraum, er war derjenige, der dort war, aber..... sein Dad kommt nachhause.

Blaines Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und er gibt auf und lässt das Handy in seine Tasche fallen. Er weiß, dass es der Schock ist, der ihn so zittern lässt, der absinkende Adrenalinspiegel, die Erleichterung und die Emotionen und alles und trotzdem fühlt er sich schuldig, weil er eigentlich stärker sein sollte. Es geht ihm gut. Es ist vorbei. Und er sollte Kurt Bescheid geben.

Aber stattdessen schließt er die Augen, umklammert mit beiden Händen die Hand seiner Mutter und hofft, dass Kurt es verstehen wird.

Er hofft nicht zum ersten Mal für heute, dass Kurt _alles_ versteht.

 

* * *

 

Vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch steht eine Tasse mit abkühlendem Tee, aber Blaine hat nur einen kleinen Schluck davon getrunken, um seiner Mutter einen Gefallen zu tun. An Abendessen kann er nicht einmal _denken._ Er weiß, dass er etwas essen sollte, er weiß, dass er sich zum Teil deswegen so zittrig und ausgelaugt fühlt, weil er nichts gegessen hat, aber er befürchtet, dass er sich sofort übergeben würde.

Er sollte wahrscheinlich auch duschen gehen und seine Cheerio-Uniform ausziehen, denn sie juckt auf seiner Haut von den Überbleibseln der Tränen und Erinnerungen des Tages, aber die Vorstellung, sich nackt auszuziehen, jagt ihm Schauer über den Rücken und lässt ihn in einem Gefühl der Verletzlichkeit mit eingezogenem Kopf in sich zusammensinken.

Deshalb bleibt er wo er ist – auf dem Sofa – und lässt sich von seiner Mutter übers Haar streicheln, während sein Vater in seinem Sessel sitzt und seine eigene unangetastete Teetasse mit den Händen umklammert.

"Würdest du – ", setzt seine Mutter an, als Blaines Handy, das vergessen auf dem Tisch liegt, anfängt 'Blackbird' zu spielen.

Es ist Kurts Klingelton, Kurt ruft ihn an und unter normalen Umständen würde Blaine sich sofort darauf stürzen. Das Herz würde ihm bis zum Hals schlagen, noch bevor er den Knopf gedrückt hätte, und er hätte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, weil es _Kurt_ ist. Kurt, der mit ihm Kontakt aufnimmt und das geschieht immer noch selten genug, um es wertzuschätzen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er es etwa nicht geschätzt hätte, als es noch nicht so selten war.

Aber anstatt sich vorzubeugen, um es in die Hand zu nehmen, erstarrt Blaine, und das Herz schlägt ihm aus einem ganz anderen Grund bis zum Hals, weil es nämlich Kurt ist und weil er immer noch nicht weiß, was er sagen soll. Kurt kennt ihn so gut und Kurt könnte genau die richtigen – falschen – Fragen stellen und Blaine weiß einfach keine Antworten. Ihm fehlen die Worte.

"Du kannst ruhig rangehen, Schatz", sagt seine Mutter leise. "Dein Vater und ich verstehen das."

Blaine greift nach dem Handy, aber anstatt den Anruf anzunehmen, drückt er ihn weg und lässt sich wieder in die willkommen Umarmung seiner Mutter sinken. Er wünschte, sie wäre so tröstlich wie früher, als er noch klein war, so wie sie es vor dem Abend seines ersten Sadie Hawkins Balls gewesen war, so wie sie es wahrscheinlich gestern noch gewesen war, bevor all das passiert ist. Damals, als die Welt noch einfacher war oder als sie es zumindest noch zu sein schien.

"Ich muss nicht rangehen", sagt er, obwohl das eine glatte Lüge ist. Er will mit Kurt sprechen. Er will ihn umarmen. Er will sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals vergraben und all seine Tränen vergießen. Aber auch, wenn die letzten beiden Dinge unmöglich sind, so könnte er doch wenigstens reden und dennoch kann Blaine immer noch nichts antworten. Er weiß einfach nicht, was er sagen soll. Er hat keinen blassen Schimmer.

Ein paar Sekunden später kommt eine Textnachricht. Während er sie liest, stellt er sein Handy auf stumm.

Von Kurt Hummel: _Bitte ruf mich an. Ich bin gerade aus dem Unterricht gekommen und habe gehört, was passiert ist. Geht es dir gut???_

Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe und sein Herz sehnt sich noch mehr, weil Kurt sich so offensichtlich Sorgen macht und er schreibt eine schnelle Antwort.

An Kurt Hummel: _Es geht mir gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute Abend darüber reden kann._

Er beugt sich vor, um das Handy wieder auf den Tisch zu legen, als eine weitere Textnachricht kommt.

Von Kurt Hummel: _Okay. Aber ich bin hier, falls du deine Meinung änderst. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ob du mich aufweckst._

Blaine lächelt das Handy dankbar an – obwohl Kurt es nicht sehen kann – und legt es hin. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass er heute Abend nicht alleine im Dunkeln sitzen muss, wenn er es nicht will. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen zu schlafen. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er je wieder schlafen soll.

Seine Mutter reibt ihm über den Rücken, ihre Hand warm und fest auf seiner Wirbelsäule und sagt: "Hat einer von euch Hunger?"

"Ich nicht", sagt Blaine und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Noch nicht", antwortet sein Vater aus seinem Sessel.

Die Hand seiner Mutter streicht auf und ab, auf und ab, so wie sie ihn früher berührt hat, wenn sie ihn beruhigen wollte, damit er einschläft, oder nach einem Wutanfall wieder besänftigte. Es ist lange her, seit sie es für ihn hat tun müssen und anstatt sich im Vergleich zu dieser Erinnerung alt zu fühlen, fühlt er sich viel eher jung, klein und schwach in einer Welt der Erwachsenen und Waffen und Probleme, denen er nicht bereit ist gegenüberzutreten.

Meistens fühlt er sich so erwachsen und bereit, seine Zukunft in Angriff zu nehmen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht heute.

Er ist für nichts bereit.

Wie sollte er das  _jemals_ sein?

"Ich könnte Sandwiches machen", sagt seine Mutter.

Blaine räuspert sich und zwingt sich, höflich zu antworten: "Für mich nicht, danke."

"Noch nicht", sagt sein Vater noch einmal.

Seine Mutter massiert Blaines Rücken noch fester und die Reibung erwärmt das Material seiner Uniform. Sie fragt fast schon verzweifelt: "Wie wär's mit noch etwas Tee?"

Blaine schaut auf seine volle Tasse, und auf ihre und auf die seines Vaters und dann bricht ein ersticktes Lachen aus ihm hervor, denn keiner von ihnen braucht Tee, aber keiner von ihnen weiß, was er tun soll. Es geht nicht nur ihm so.

Er lässt zu, dass sie ihn an sich zieht und als sich ihre Arme um ihn schließen, füllen sich seine Augen mit Tränen, weil es nicht nur ihm so geht.

Er ist nicht der einzige, der _darauf_ nicht vorbereitet war.

 

* * *

 

Am Morgen sitzt Blaine in seinem Wagen auf dem Schulparkplatz und fragt sich, wieso die Eingangstüren heute so viel unheilvoller aussehen als gestern. Sie sehen sogar noch abschreckender aus als im Jahr zuvor, als er sie durchschritten hatte, um an die McKinley zu wechseln und womöglich zusammen mit Kurt gemobbt zu werden von den Homophoben, die ihm das Leben so schwer gemacht hatten. Damals hatte er sich einigen seiner Dämonen stellen müssen

Aber das Schlimmste war dann doch nicht geschehen. _Das hier_ war aber geschehen. Und das Mobbing hätte nicht nur ihn alleine betroffen; er hätte Kurt an seiner Seite gehabt. So sehr er auch gestern im Chorraum inmitten all – der meisten – seiner Freunde gewesen war und so froh er auch darüber war, dass Kurt dabei _nicht_ an seiner Seite gewesen war – oh Gott, darüber ist er so froh – im Grunde genommen hatte jeder von ihnen mit seinen Ängsten alleine zusammengekauert da gesessen.

Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte seinem möglichen Tod alleine ins Auge gesehen.

Aber sie können gemeinsam darüber hinwegkommen. Das ist der Grund, warum er hier ist, nicht wahr? Um in der Gemeinschaft zu sein. Wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Sich nicht von der Angst besiegen zu lassen.

Blaine zieht sich seine Schultasche auf den Schoß und hebt entschlossen das Kinn. Er hat die Angst ein paar Mal zu oft in seinem Leben gewinnen lassen. Er hat sein Handeln von ihr bestimmen lassen, hat sich von ihr zu schlechten Entscheidungen verleiten lassen. Dieses Mal wird er das nicht zulassen.

Der Parkplatz ist nur halb voll und die Schüler, die in Grüppchen auf die Schule und ihre einschüchternden Eingangstüren zugehen, wirken bedrückt.

Er wird sich ihnen anschließen. Jeden Moment.

Sein Handy klingelt in seiner Schultasche und das Geräusch lässt ihn zusammenzucken. Wieder ist es 'Blackbird' und dieses Mal geht er ran.

"Kurt", sagt er und im gleichen Augenblick, als er Kurt's Stimme hört, blinzelt er Tränen aus seinen übermüdeten Augen.

"Blaine? Oh mein Gott, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt Kurt. Er klingt gleichzeitig aufgeregt und erleichtert.

"Ja. Niemand wurde verletzt", erklärt Blaine.

"Nein. Ich meine, das ist gut – aber du, geht es _dir_ gut?" 

"Ja", sagt Blaine noch einmal, weil es stimmt. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist müde, er war zutiefst erschüttert aber er atmet noch, er kann sich bewegen. Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm _großartig_.

"Es muss fürchterlich gewesen sein", sagt Kurt leise.

Blaine kann spüren, wie ihm die Kehle eng wird von allem, was er so verzweifelt herauslassen möchte, aber selbst nachdem er die ganze Nacht mit seinen Eltern geredet und geweint hat, weiß er immer noch nicht, was er _sagen_ soll, besonders nicht zu Kurt, der ihm so viel bedeutet – "Entschuldige", unterbricht er seinen Gedankengang, weil er sich darauf konzentrieren muss, durch diese Türen zu gehen, "aber es klingelt in einer Minute. Ich muss reingehen. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

"Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist?", fragt Kurt und Blaine weiß genau, wie er sich anhört. Er weiß, dass seine Stimme rauh und erstickt klingt. Er weiß, dass seine Antworten kurz und wenig hilfreich sind. Er weiß, dass Kurt weiß, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gut geht.

"Ja", sagt er, denn es wird ihm wieder gut gehen. Es muss. Vielleicht nicht jetzt gleich, aber –

"Falls du später reden willst, ich werde heute Abend gegen halb sieben daheim sein", sagt Kurt irgendwie hilflos und das ist es, was Blaine veranlasst, sich ein wenig zusammenzureißen, ihn darüber nachdenken lässt, wie es sein muss, am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung zu sein, sich Sorgen zu machen, ohne etwas Genaues zu _wissen._

Und er will wirklich so gern mit Kurt reden. Obwohl er nicht weiß, worüber er mit ihm reden kann.

"Meine Eltern werden mit mir zusammen Abendessen wollen", antwortet Blaine und beobachtet wie Marley mit Unique die Treppe hochsteigt und er wünscht sich, er würde mit ihnen zusammen hineingehen – die tröstliche Illusion von 'Stärke in der Überzahl', "aber du kannst mich nach sieben anrufen. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt klingt so erleichtert, dass Blaine erneut fest die Augen schließen muss, gegen einen Ansturm der Emotionen, von Liebe und Dankbarkeit und irrationaler Verzweiflung. "Ich werde dich dann anrufen."

"Okay", sagt Blaine und dann schnürt es ihm komplett die Kehle zu und er legt auf, ohne Lebewohl zu sagen.

Er kann einfach nicht.

 

* * *

 

Blaine liegt mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Seite auf seinem Bett und lauscht Kurts Atem vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Er ist flach aber gleichmäßig und Blaine erinnert sich entfernt, wie es war, ihn an seinem Hals zu spüren, wenn sie zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten. Er wünschte, er könnte ihn auch jetzt spüren.

Blaine muss nicht weinen, als er dort liegt. Er hat nicht das Bedürfnis, sich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen. Er fühlt sich nicht ganz so verängstigt wie heute Morgen, bevor er durch die Flure der McKinley gelaufen war und gesehen hatte, dass sie sich seit gestern nicht wirklich verändert hatten. Er hatte Tina in den Arm genommen, mit seinen Freunden gesungen, sich versichert, dass überhaupt niemand verletzt worden war und fühlte einen winzigen Funken Normalität in seinem Herzen aufleuchten.

Er wird nie vergessen, wie er sich im Chorraum versteckt hat, gehofft hat, dass er lebend wieder herauskäme und fürchtete, wer es wohl nicht schaffen würde, aber er hat das Gefühl, als ob es vielleicht, eines Tages, ab und zu Zeiten geben könnte, an denen er nicht daran _denkt_.

"Blaine?", fragt Kurt.

"Ich bin hier", antwortet Blaine mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. "Tut mir leid. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch sagen soll. Ich meine, ich hab dir die Hauptsache erzählt, aber...."

"Ist schon gut", sagt Kurt, so sanft, so besorgt. "Du musst überhaupt nichts sagen."

Blaine weiß, dass Kurt recht hat, aber es fühlt sich falsch an, genau wie es sich falsch angefühlt hatte, dort im Chorraum auf dem Fußboden zu sitzen mit 'hier in der Schule sind gerade Schüsse gefallen und ich will, dass du weißt...' als Textnachricht an Kurt gerichtet, aber ohne zu wissen, wie er den Satz enden lassen sollte. 'dass ich dich liebe'? 'dass es mir leid tut, dich verletzt zu haben'? Nein, nichts davon war gut genug, nicht, wenn es an _Kurt_ gerichtet war.

Er hatte dagesessen und sich gefragt, was er wohl zu Kurt sagen könnte, das er nicht schon gesagt hatte. Welchen Teil seines Herzens hatte er noch nicht entblößt? Welche Worte konnten annähernd ausdrücken, was er fühlte und was er sich für sie wünschte?"

Was konnte er in diesem Moment zu Kurt sagen, das ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun würde, wenn das Schlimmste geschähe, denn er weiß, egal was auch passiert, dass Kurt am Boden zerstört wäre, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde, genau wie seine Eltern und Cooper und was könnte er je sagen, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern?

Was hätte er sagen können, außer Lebewohl und das ist die eine Sache, die er niemals im Leben zu Kurt sagen wird.

Und wenn er eine Nachricht aufgezeichnet hätte für seine Familie, die Menschen, die er liebt und würde Kurt nicht ebenfalls mit einschließen, also – das hätte er genau so wenig machen können.

"Ich habe an dich gedacht", sagt Blaine schließlich. "Die Leute haben Videos gemacht. Den Menschen, die sie lieben, Dinge gesagt, von denen sie wünschten, dass sie sie früher schon gesagt hätten und ich habe an dich gedacht. Natürlich auch an meine Familie, aber..... Als ich dort im Dunkeln saß, habe ich an dich gedacht. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, das ich nicht bereits gesagt hatte. Ich dachte, ich habe dir bereits alles gesagt und dass du bereits alles weißt, zumindest habe ich das gehofft – ich hoffe du –" Die Worte stocken irgendwo in seiner Brust und er kneift die Augen noch fester zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Kurt atmet zitternd ein und sagt: "Ich weiß es, Blaine."

"Gut", sagt Blaine erstickt. "Das hatte ich mir gedacht. Ich habe nichts vor dir verborgen." Und auch wenn es in gewisser Weise wehtut, weil Kurt Blaines Herz in und auswendig kennt und es noch immer nicht akzeptiert, so hatte er doch zumindest recht. Zumindest hatte er sich nicht geirrt und es gab doch etwas, was er noch hätte sagen sollen. Zumindest hat er alles, was er für Kurt fühlt dargelegt, offen und ehrlich auf dem Tisch. Was immer auch passiert, es ist gesagt.

"Ich weiß." Kurts Stimme ist so leise, dass Blaine sie kaum hören kann.

Blaine weiß, dass er nicht drängen sollte, aber diese schreckliche, üble _Gewissheit_ in seiner Brust bleibt bestehen, dass alles hätte vorbei gewesen sein können, dass sein Leben wirklich hätte vorbei sein können und er muss einfach fragen: "Ich hoffe, dass du so etwas nie durchmachen musst, Kurt. Ich würde dir _niemals_ wünschen, in solch einer Situation zu sein. Aber..... glaubst du, da wäre etwas, was du hättest sagen wollen, wenn du es gewesen wärst? Etwas, das du mir unbedingt sagen müsstest?"

Da ist eine Pause, eine lange Pause und dann gesteht Kurt mit einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern: "Ich weiß nicht." Es klingt nicht wie eine Zurückweisung. Es klingt überhaupt nicht danach. Es klingt gequält, sorgenvoll, nachdenklich, verwirrt, als würde man dem Verlust direkt ins Gesicht sehen und wenn irgendjemand weiß, was das heißt, dann Kurt. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Blaine stockt der Atem und frische Tränen quellen aus seinen Augen. Er weiß selbst nicht warum. Er weiß nicht, wieso solch ein fürchterliches Thema einen Funken Hoffnung in ihm entfachen kann.

Aber auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, was er sagen sollte, als er auf dem Boden gesessen und gehofft hatte, dass die Stille nicht unterbrochen würde, so gab es doch vieles, was er sich zu _hören_ gewünscht hätte.

"Ich bin einfach nur unheimlich froh, dass es dir gut geht, Blaine", sagt Kurt und auch seine Stimme klingt tränenerstickt. "Es tut mir so leid, dass das passiert ist und ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Blaine nickt und presst das Handy noch fester an sein Ohr. "Danke", bringt er nach einer Weile heraus.

"Es gibt keinen Grund, mir dafür zu danken."

"Okay", antwortet Blaine, obwohl er das Gefühl hat, als gäbe es doch einen. Vielleicht ist er heute für alles dankbar. Oder vielleicht ist er dankbar für die Hoffnung, die Kurt ihm nicht wirklich zu geben versucht, die aber dennoch spürbar ist. Wie auch immer, er spricht es nicht aus.

Eine weitere Gesprächspause und dann sagt Kurt mit wohlüberlegter Sorgfalt. "Wir können darüber so viel reden wie du möchtest, aber wenn es leichter für dich wäre, für eine Weile das Thema zu wechseln, dann hätte ich da ein paar neue Geschichten über Santana und Rachel."

Bei dem Gedanken an eine ganz normale Unterhaltung löst sich ein Knoten in Blaines Brust und er drückt seinen Kopf aufs Kissen, atmet aus, als wäre es sein erster richtiger Atemzug seit Ewigkeiten und sagt: "Bitte. Erzähl mir alles über Santana und Rachel."

Und das macht Kurt auch und dann erzählt Blaine ihm von Sams Eifersucht auf Lord Tubbington und als Blaines Mutter später reinkommt, um zu fragen, ob er Tee möchte – dabei ist es offensichtlich, dass sie sich nur vergewissern will, wie es ihm geht – da liegt Blaine flach auf dem Rücken, die Knöchel entspannt überkreuzt und lächelt die Decke an.

"Danke. Ich komme in einer Minute runter", sagt Blaine zu seiner Mutter und als sie gegangen ist, sagt er zu Kurt: "Ich muss Schluss machen. Tut mir leid, aber meine Eltern sind.... ich meine...."

"Sie wollen sich versichern, dass es dir gut geht", sagt Kurt und Blaine weiß, dass er versteht, wie viel es ihm bedeutet, dass sie es tun. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt auf seine Art genau dasselbe aus der Ferne macht, indem er so lange mit ihm am Telefon blieb, wo doch ein Haufen Arbeit auf wartet.

"Danke, dass du angerufen hast", sagt Blaine. "Und dass du den Großteil des Redens übernommen hast."

"Reden ist selten ein Problem für mich", sagt Kurt – ein liebevolles, trockenes 'gern geschehen'. "Und es war keine Höflichkeit, als ich gesagt habe, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, Blaine. Ich meine es wirklich."

Blaine blickt hinüber zu der Fotosammlung von Kurt auf seinem Nachttisch. Er lächelt sie ein wenig wehmütig an, wie er es immer tut. "Ich weiß. Danke, auch dafür."

"Du wirst mir immer wichtig sein", antwortet Kurt leise und sehr ernst.

"Ich weiß." Blaine hört die Stimme seines Vaters auf dem Flur und er zwingt sich zu sagen, denn tief in seinem Herzen weiß er, dass es ihn Ordnung ist; das wäre es womöglich sogar direkt nach ihrer Trennung gewesen, wenn das hier passiert wäre: "Vielleicht rufe ich dich morgen an, wenn das okay ist."

Kurt zögert nicht. "Mein Unterricht endet um zwei. Und ich werde heute Abend lange wach bleiben, um an diesem Monolog zu arbeiten; falls du nicht schlafen kannst."

Blaine schluckt einen riesigen Kloß der Dankbarkeit hinunter und nickt. "In Ordnung."

"Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile, so sanft, wie er immer 'ich liebe dich' gesagt hat.

"Dir auch", sagt Blaine.

Seine Finger schließen sich ums Telefon. Er weiß, er sollte sich verabschieden und auflegen, aber er kann nicht.

Das Wort steckt in seiner Kehle fest. Selbst in dieser alltäglichen Situation hängt es in seiner Kehle fest und lässt seine Brust schmerzen und sein Herz rasen und seinen Atem schneller werden und vielleicht sollte er das Angebot seiner Mutter annehmen, mit ihm zum Arzt zu gehen, damit er ihm Schlaftabletten verschreibt, weil es so blöd ist, es ist doch nur ein _Wort._

In diesem Zusammenhang ist es nur ein verdammtes Wort.

"Gute Nacht", sagt er stattdessen schnell und beendet das Gespräch, bevor er Kurts Antwort hören kann.

Blaine entschließt sich, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, bis seine Atmung sich wieder beruhigt hat, bevor er vom Bett aufsteht. Er will seine Eltern nicht beunruhigen und er wird schließlich sowieso keinen Tee trinken. Es macht also nichts, wenn er kalt wird. Also liegt er da und betrachtet Kurts Fotos, sein schönes Gesicht, das zu sehen er jeden Tag vermisst, während er sich wieder beruhigt.

Ausnahmsweise ist er dankbar dafür, dass Kurt so weit weg ist von der McKinley. Kurt war nicht da, um diesen Horror mitzuerleben. Kurt ist davon relativ unberührt. Blaine wünscht niemandem, so etwas zu erleben, aber ganz besonders nicht Kurt. Natürlich nicht. Blaine liebt ihn.

Aber, während er da liegt und seinen Blick über die Bilder schweifen lässt, die eingefrorene Momente von Kurts Lächeln, seinem Haar, dem Grübchen in seinem Kinn beinhalten, da fragt er sich doch, welche Geheimnisse, welche Gefühle in Kurts Herz wohnen, die er Blaine vielleicht mitteilen möchte, wenn er nur noch eine allerletzte Chance dazu hätte.

Er denkt darüber nach und versucht, nicht zu hoffen, dass Kurt sie ihm auch so sagen wird.

Denn das Leben ist kurz und so zerbrechlich und Blaine hat das jetzt auf ganz neue Art gelernt. Man darf nichts als selbstverständlich betrachten, nicht einmal, dass einem noch Zeit bleibt.

Unten schlägt zweimal laut eine Tür ins Schloss und in der Sekunde, die es dauert, bis Blaine erkennt, dass sein Vater murrend versucht, die klemmende Tür zur Garage zu reparieren, wie er das in jedem Frühjahr macht, wird er zurückversetzt auf den kalten Linoleumfußboden des Klassenzimmers, versteckt, zusammengekauert, die Ohren voll von Schüssen, von Geschrei, Tränen und entsetzter Stille und der Hoffnung, dass das nicht das letzte ist, was er jemals erlebt.

Nein, denkt Blaine, reibt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und richtet sich schwankend auf; auch wenn es schwer sein sollte, das Leben ist viel zu kurz, als dass es Sinn machen würde, irgendetwas zurückzuhalten.

 

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare verschönern meinen Tag <3 <3


End file.
